¿Como decirte la verdad?
by Daisuki-Ongaku
Summary: Un one shot donde Yumi y Sachiko estan en el mismo grupo...que es lo que pasa por la mente de Yumi? cuando ve a Sachiko por primera vez?


¿Cómo decirte la verdad?

By Daisuki

En estos momentos te veo, aquí con tu cabeza sobre mi regazo, te has quedado dormida después de un día agitado. Quedamos para almorzar el día de hoy, y acordamos que lo haríamos en forma de picnic, así que aquí estamos en el parque donde ahora te has quedado dormida y yo puedo observarte tranquilamente mientras acaricio tu pelo. Te veo y en tu rostro observo tanta paz y tranquilidad… El ligero rayo de sol que alcanza a llegar hasta tu rostro te hace brillar. Eres tan hermosa, que es inevitable el no pensar besar esos labios tuyos que me hacen llevar a mi mente en desear que las cosas fueran diferentes.

¿En que momento cruce esta delgada línea que divide una estrecha y fuerte amistad con un dulce, incomprensible pero puro amor?, no lo se con exactitud, pero aun recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer aquel día en el que te vi por primera vez, donde cruzaste la puerta de aquel salón, con una seguridad que nunca había visto en alguien mas, pero con ojos de temor al no conocer a nadie de aquel grupo, o por lo menos eso es lo que percibía de ti pues ante los demás esos ojos mostraban frialdad y superioridad, y cómo no! Siendo la persona que eres!

No puedo negar que en un principio yo solo te vi como una chica nueva, una chica mas con la cual mis pensamientos no llegaron mas allá que de ser solo compañeras de clase.

Casualmente el lugar que te asignaron fue a lado mío y basto con un simple y cordial buenos días de mi parte para que tus ojos me miraran. Fue un saludo como cualquier otro, un saludo que le das a alguien desconocido, el por qué lo hice no lo sé aun a pesar del tiempo será una incógnita, quizá era solo la necesidad de tener la esperanza de que pudieras mirarme, quizá solo quería que te dieras cuenta que había alguien a lado tuyo, quizá simplemente quería ser cortes o simplemente fue algo que salió sin pretender nada más que un reflejo cuando vez a alguien por primera vez y la saludas, pudo haber sido todo, pudo haber sido nada, mas no lo se, y ahora …. Ahora realmente no importa, pero ese saludo se volvió un saludo diario, que poco a poco y con el tiempo empezó a formar una linda amistad, o por lo menos eso creía yo.

Cuando te vi la prmera vez al sentarte junto a mi en el salón de clases, solo podía ver tu increibble larga cabellerea de un color negro con destellos azules, una figura delgada y alta, con una piel clara como la porcelana, parecía una princesa con solo verla caminar hasta su asiento correspondiente, después de ese darte ese saludo inicial pude ver tus ojos, unos ojos de color azul, un azul tan profundo como el mar, ojos que me revelaban la verdad tu estabas nerviosa aunque aparentabas todo lo contrario frente a la multitud, como puedo estar segura de que en ese momento estabas nerviosa, tu mirada lo decía todo, esa mirada que me capturo desde el momento en que te vi.

Ahora puedo saber con claridad el por qué te seguí saludando día a día, el por qué deseaba que me miraras, el por qué deseaba seguir insistiendo, todo para poder ver ese par de ojos azules que hipnotizaron y hasta la fecha me siguen encantando, viendo ese brillo tan particular que tienes, al pasar los meses me di cuenta que el tiempo que convivimos juntas ese brillo especial va dirigido a mí, qué significado tiene? No lo sé solo sé que ante los demás tienes un semblante diferente incluso en ocasiones de indiferencia, ante el exterior te comportas como lo que se te enseño a ser… la única heredara de una empresa multimillonaria, esa joven que sobre sus hombros esta la reputación de una gran familia de trascendencia, esa joven que ha sabido destacar en todas las actividades deportivas y culturales, esa joven que realmente es una princesa, mi princesa, que frente a mi es solamente una joven de un gran corazón que siempre está a mi lado apoyándome y guiándome, una gran e incomparable… amiga, tan dolorosa puede ser la realidad en ocasiones, pero hay que saber vivirla.  
Mi mirada sigue posada sobre ti y en el cómo descansas sobre mi, observando tu rostro, tu que cada día ante mis ojos te vuelves más hermosa, podría observarte siempre y no me cansaría, pero mientras mis ojos te observan mis pensamientos están en una batalla de lo que es correcto y lo que no, de lo que siento por ti, si es o no apropiado, y en que pasaría si tu te llegases a enterar de mis pensamientos...

El solo imaginarlo me pone de nervios, tu siendo una chica tan linda, como podría aceptar los sentimientos de quien se supone que solo es tu mejor amiga hasta el momento, donde tu misma me has dicho que me quieres como una hermana, cada que me dices eso mi corazón se rompe, pero mi terquedad es mas grande que no me importa aquello y sigo a tu lado, fingiendo…, disimulando cada uno de mis actos y miradas, tratando que mis sentimientos queden ocultos a tus ojos y solo sean perceptibles en tu corazón, no me importa que sea en forma de amistad o hermandad, ya que el simple hecho de compartir contigo momentos como este donde solo estas para mi, donde nada mas nos interrumpe, y en donde te puedo observar tranquilamente el como duermes y tu mente esta en un mundo de ensueños.

¡Aahh! Como quisiera ser parte de tus sueños, estar en tu mente, estar en ti más allá de este mundo, el pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti sin importar el como. Pero se que eso es solamente uno de mi alocados sueños que han venido a mi mente últimamente. ¿Como podrías adivinar tu que mis sentimientos hacia ti van mas allá de lo que en un principio no era mas que una simple amistad?

Me encuentro en un punto ambivalente donde estoy llena de confusión respecto a estos "sentimientos prohibidos" como son llamados por alguno; mi confusión que en ocasiones se vuelve mas grande, todo es nuevo para mi, nunca había sentido un cariño, no, cariño no, un amor tan fuerte como el que siento, pero a la vez me siento tan segura de ellos que por más que lo quisiera olvidar o cambiar ya no podría, jamás podría hacer algo como eso.

No puedo estar mucho tiempo separada de ti, por que el hacerlo me provoca una gran necesidad de estar mas tiempo contigo, cada que te veo con alguien siento celos, celos injustificados en muchas ocasiones, tus acciones me vuelven loca, pues nunca se a ciencia cierta que es lo que piensas, de lo único que estoy segura es que no correspondes a mis sentimientos. Y eso me mata cada día más. Pero a un así el solo verte, el verte feliz y el poder pasa contigo días tan maravillosos como este y otros mas me hacen sentir fuerzas de seguir adelante, me dan las fuerzas de poder verte a los ojos y responderte que todo esta bien cada vez que me lo preguntas…, pero… por supuesto que no estoy bien!, sufro por dentro y tu lo vez en mi ojos, pero… ¿como decirte la verdad? Eso es algo que no puedo hacer, pues tengo miedo de perderte, perderte para siempre, y aunque sea solo por un momento, prefiero quedarme así contigo, disfrutando el verte dormir, aunque mis pensamientos digan lo contrario, y haya toda una lucha interna entre la razón y el corazón, lucha que nunca tiene un ganador, pero aun así a pesar de este sentimiento y sufrimiento que parece interminable estaré contigo siempre.

Siento que te mueves al fijar nuevamente mi mirada en ti, veo que poco a poco abres los ojos, me sonríes y miras el paisaje aun sin levantarte tomas mi mano y me dices que este ha sido un gran día, que ojala se repitiera pronto.

Con eso solo logras que me ilusione, que mi corazón palpite agitadamente, y aunque se que pronto volverá a la realidad, tu petición de pasar otro día como este, hace que en este momento me convierta en la persona mas feliz que pueda existir, y con este sentimiento, es con el que quiero quedarme, un sentimiento que no deseo que termine, aun que pronto la dura realidad me diga lo contrario.

Y mientras el tiempo lo permita tu siempre y para toda mi vida serás mi amada Onee-sama Sachiko.


End file.
